Tag, Your It
by tRavLinGWriTeR
Summary: Life and reality have certainly caught up to the Curtis family. They face obstacles which they must work together to overcome. Please R&R! ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've been inactive on FanFiction and I wrote this late at night. Be nice. **

**I know this is a despised "sister-fic" and if my character looks way too Mary-Sue-ish, let me know cuz I want to know. I didn't make Cleo just to change the story line. I just want to put in a different perspective on this story. I imagined a teenage girl growing up in a house of boys. Just thought it would be fun to write. I read this book for my English class and I really love the fact of brothers supporting each other so I decided to weave a girl in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...blahblahblah...S. does.**

**Also, I did a little bit of editing so thanks Mopiece for helping me out!**

* * *

"Morning Cleo," Darry, my oldest brother nudged my shoulder.

"Hmm…" I knew if I didn't get up soon, he would tickle me until I couldn't breathe. Or worse, call in Soda.

"Up, now. You've gotta get to school." I rolled over and groaned. My brothers always woke me up at least 30 minutes earlier than they needed to because honestly, in the morning, I'm a dead man walking. Or girl. Whatever.

"I'm calling in Soda if you aren't up in ten." He threatened. I threw my pillow at him and ducked under my covers. I swear I could feel Darry grinning down. And in less than about a couple seconds later, I heard, "SODA!"

Two thumbs dug into my sides and I yelped. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up!" Ignoring me as usual, Soda pulled my sheets of and flipped me on my stomach and tickled me. "Stop. Stop! Sodapop!"

He grinned but let me go and followed Darry out of the room. I swung my feet around and blinked, letting everything come into focus.

I stumbled into the bathroom and splashed cool water on my face. It helped wake me up real fast. I walked over to the laundry basket and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans then jammed my feet into a pair of sneakers. I didn't care what people thought of me. I don't care about nothing when it comes to clothes. Plus, everything I wore were mostly I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I hated my hair; it got into my face too much and was always a nuisance when I tried to fend off my brothers. It's not like I ever get it cut though. I hacked at it with the kitchen scissors whenever it got too long.

"Hey, the zombie lives!" Two-bit slid into a chair. I glared at him before grinning. He can make anyone laugh.

"Watch your mouth Matthews," I shot back. "You ain't a saint in the morning either." Soda laughed. "Hey, Dar, where's Mom and Dad?" I called into the kitchen where Darry was flipping eggs.

"They left early this morning. Uh, why?" Was his reply.

"Pony and I have a track meet. High school runs in the morning but mine is after school." I wondered vaguely what sport I was playing the winter or spring even though school just started a couple of weeks ago.

"Yeah, I know. Pony already left." He slid an egg sandwich on my plate. "And _you_ better get hurrying or your going to miss school."

I gobbled down my breakfast and grabbed my backpack and shot down the front steps. School was only about a couple of miles away.

* * *

Maybe I should tell you about the gang. My family is the Curtis family. I have a mom, dad, and three teenage brothers. My dad, Darrel Curtis Sr. is a bright, original man. He gave Sodapop and Ponyboy their names. My oldest brother, Darrel Curtis Jr. is the spitting image of our dad. He acts more like our mom though. My mom is a gentle, take charge, kind of person. My second oldest brother, Sodapop Curtis, 16, looks like my mom and acts like my dad. Soda can't take life seriously. Ponyboy is just a year older than I am. He's smart so he skipped a grade so now he's in high school. Pony, like me, is not quite like either of our parents. He's always got his nose stuck in a book or he's drawing something.

Then you have me: Kathleen Cleo Curtis. My parents must have been ready for another boy because my name was going to be Max Cleo Curtis. My dad insisted on keeping the middle name the same but my mom changed my first name to match a girl I guess. It was pointless because everyone still called me Cleo. Not that it means anything. What bugs me is my height. I look 10 because even though I'm 13, I'm still not quite 5 foot yet.

In our gang, there are quite a variety of people. Two-Bit Matthews, the wise-cracker, can't shut up. Dallas Winston has had the fuzz after him for everything under the sun. Steve, Soda's best friend since grade school, only tolerates me and Pony because we're Soda's kid siblings. Otherwise, he would have thrown us to the wolves long ago. And you have Johnny. He's 16 and has a dark, suspicious look in his eyes. He gets beaten up at home a lot so it scares him something awful.

* * *

The late summer sun was shinning brightly so I decided to sprint the last couple of blocks. Being athletes runs through our family I guess. We could all play football real good, even though Darry was the best player, Soda was a tuff basketball player, and Pony and I liked track.

It's real funny how Pony and I are quite similar, yet opposites. People have mistaken us twins almost 'cuz we were both pretty short and we both have our dad's red-brown hair, and our mom's bright green-grey eyes. We can run okay, but other than that, we're pretty different. He normally stays quite, but I've got mood swings every other minute. He's got book smarts, in fact, so smart he got moved up a grade, while I'm still rotting in 7th grade because my grades are "barely passing". But I've got the common sense, which the rest of us are sure it doesn't even _exist_ in Pony. Heck, maybe all the differences have something to do with the fact we argue a lot like two siblings but we get along like 'em too.

I hiked my backpack up over my shoulder and entered school. I didn't have too many friends. Enough so I'm not a loner, but since my school consists normally of socs, most of them ignore me like I've got some disease. Or maybe it's just the blue-handled switch blade I slip into my back jeans pocket when Darry isn't looking.

Later, I was warming up for my track meet. The late afternoon sun was beating down and sweat was beginning to form on the back of my neck. I glanced up and saw my mom and my dad. I still remembered my mom was wearing that large aqua-like ring she always wore and my dad was running his hands through his hair, bleached white from the long hours he spent in the sun.

After the race, my parents took me home but they went out to dinner. It was their anniversary, September 13.

"Hey, Cleo, how didja do?" Sodapop glanced up when I entered the room. Soda was watching the television in the living room while Pony was curled up beside him, reading a book.

"Eh, first." I shrugged. "There ain't too many people running track this year anyways."

"Nice!" Pony looked up and slapped me a high-five.

Soda looked at me. "Who says? You still got first, and you train hard everyday. Don't matter to me, just as long as you whipped the other kids' ass."

"Soda, for Pete's sake, watch your language!" Darry has ears like a radar. He hears everything. I stifled a giggle and walked to my room to do my homework. Darry checks both mine and Pony's homework every night to make sure we get good grades.

That night, I was lying in bed, unable to go to sleep for some reason. It was nearly 2 AM and I wasn't able to sleep a wink. Pony and Soda were on the other side of the wall, talking in hushed voices. I normally fall asleep listening to them talk.

A knock was heard at the door. I opened my door and walked out into the living room where Darry was reading the paper.

"Cleo, what are you doing up right now?" The knock came again and he shook his head like he was imagining it. If it were any of the gang, they would have just marched in and made themselves at home. The door was never locked.

"Thirsty," I mumbled and walked to the kitchen sink.

This time, a fist pounded our door in three successive pounds, as loud as a gun shot. Darry swore under his breath and opened the door.

"What do you want?" He glared at the men standing in front of him. There were two, dressed up professionally.

"Sir," one said. Then he looked at the taller man for approval. The man nodded. "We don't mean you no harm." He looked scared and I didn't blame him. I recognized the look he was getting from Darry, and I knew that look. It always scared the heck outta me.

I stood there, frozen, a cup still held halfway to my lips. I didn't know what they wanted, or really what they wanted to say.

The other man cut straight to the point. "Did you know Darrel and Michelle Curtis?" He looked Darry up and down as if trying to decide who he was.

He shrugged. Fear flashed across his face, only for a split moment, and not noticeable enough unless you're paying close attention. He jammed his fists into his pockets. "Ya, guess I do."

He paused, then said, "You must be their son then, Darrel Curtis Jr. It says you have three other siblings: Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Kathleen."

I glanced up and the mention of my real and first name. No one had called me that except when I was in trouble or something big had happened.

"Yeah. That's them." Darry's voice was becoming impatient and his sentences clipped.

The shorter man stepped forward. "Real sorry, but your parents were both caught in an auto wreck. You dad is dead and your mom is real near."

The only sound was the shattering of glass against the floor when I dropped my cup in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Good, bad? I want to know. The best thing you can offer me is constructive critism. Thanks for y'alls support!**

**Oh, I had no clue what-so-ever about Mrs. Curtis's name. I was never sure if it was mentioned at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I must be on fire. This is the second update I've made today. (The first being on the first story I've ever posted.)**

**Have fun, review. This was a tough chapter to write. The next one will be better. I promise.**

* * *

Soda and Pony rushed in the room. Pony rubbed his eyes while Soda surveyed the damaged of the cup. "Cleo, what-?" Then he noticed the two men at the front door.

"…taking custody…" was what I heard the men say. I could see Soda trying to piece it together.

The three of them talked in low, hushed voices. "We'll be back tomorrow to discuss this further." The taller man said. "Oh, and call me Sid."

Then they got into their car and drove away.

"Darry, what's going on?" Soda looked up at him.

Darry looked scared, afraid almost. "Sodapop," he began nervously. "Soda, our dad is dead and our mom is hospitalized. From what the man said, she's real close herself."

Soda and Pony both wore a shocked expression. Soda started bawling and my heart broke for him and my parents. Pony was slowly absorbing the information.

"Auto wreck." Was all I could get out. I didn't want to watch this. I didn't want to live with the truth right now. "I'm just gonna go to bed. Night."

"Good night, Cleo." Darry tousled my hair.

I didn't sleep any better than I did before. In fact, I don't even think I even closed my eyes except to blink and let a few tears fall out.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday. Most of the time, Saturdays at our house is pretty loud.

"Dar?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Can we go visit Mom?" I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes.

"Sure. Pony? Soda? You guys coming? Cleo and I are gonna visit Mom."

After a muffled "Sure, why not?" we were piled in the truck and ready to go. I feeling of dread twisted in my stomach. I hated hospitals. The feeling made me climb the walls. Seeing my mom in there was even worse.

When we got there, Soda rushed to the front desk and demanded, "Where is Michelle Curtis?"

The nurse at the front looked nervous. As childish as Soda may be, he is really scary when he wanted to be. "She's in room 698. On the 6th floor." She instructed. "I don't know kids. I think she's slipping away." She looked slightly regretful and I felt a pang in my gut.

"Let's go," was all Soda said.

Who knew four greasers could take the stairs so fast?

By the time we reached the room, we were panting heavily. The door wasn't locked so we simply let ourselves in. "Ma…" Soda started.

"Hey Sodapop, Cleo, Darry, Pony…" She took a deep breath like every word pained her. That's when I got my first look at her.

Her face was cut in several places. She had stitches along one cheek. She also had a split lip and a black eye. That was all I could see. Everything else was covered with a hospital sheet. There was dried blood that caked some parts.

I shuddered and Soda put his arm around me. I could tell he was shaking too.

Our mom smiled faintly. "Hey kiddos." Then she grimaced and took a breath. "I'm so sorry…I'm leaving you guys now. Your father, he was lucky. He had a quick death. Darrel," my oldest brother stiffened at his name, "Darrel, I need you to take care of these kids. Don't let me down, okay?"

By now, I was crying. I realized the wetness, running down my cheeks. I leaned down closely and realized that she was no longer breathing. A jolt went through my body and I kneeled over but Soda caught me.

Darry looked down at our mom and quietly mumbled, "Sure mom. I won't let you down."

There was no emotion written on his face but the rest of us were crying silently. _This isn't real._ I told myself. _It's just a nightmare. Soon, I'll wake up and mom and dad will be there and while mom would be cooking, Pony and Darry will go round up as many people as they can for another game of football._

"You've got quite a mom." Dally used to say. My mom was the only person that could calm him down or stop him from robbing a store.

There was a quiet knock on the door before it swung open. A young nurse came in and saw the four of us standing by our mom's bedside. "Oh dear," was all she said. She came over and quickly checked over her then scurried out of the room.

"Let's go." My voice was thick and heavy and my head was pounding.

"Sure."

As we were heading out the door, I took one last look behind and the last thing I remembered in my memory was her face, scarred up and not smiling like it always did.

I wiped away my last tear. _I'll stay strong for you, mom._

* * *

When we got home, I threw myself over the couch and stayed there. Pony went to his room to draw or read a book to take all this off his mind. Darry was in the kitchen preparing lunch. I didn't know how he had the strength to do that right now. Soda sat down hesitantly next to me. I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling.

"Why did this happen? _Why_? And what are we gonna do?" I asked. I clenched my jaw tight so my tears wouldn't spill over.

"I don't know, baby. I just don't know." Soda was quiet for a minute. "Don't worry, Darry will take care of us."

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. But I was saved when Darry came out balancing four plates on his hands. "Yeah, I know I can't really cook well," he scratched his head, "actually, I don't know how to."

"Oh please, these are _sandwiches_ nobody can mess _those_ up." I said sarcastically. I tried to think of everything except our parents. Everything except them. I kept my face behind a mask.

Soda laughed without any humor.

"Should I go get Pony?" I asked. I couldn't hear crying from his room. If I pressed my ear against his door, I could hear the faint scratching of a pencil on paper. Maybe he was crying, just silently.

"Nah, leave him alone for now. I think he needs time to think for a bit." Darry advised. "I'll take this plate up to his room."

I shrugged. Then sat down at the table and took a plate. I didn't feel hungry at all even though I skipped out on breakfast too.

A knock was heard on the door. The men were back. I sucked in a breath and prayed this wouldn't be the last day I was spending with Darry.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it :) I'm really crossing my fingers and hoping this isn't a Mary-Sue fic. I'm trying so bear with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody!

Look, I'm not all too happy with this story and I'm a little conflicted on whether or not to continue writing this or not. I haven't been active lately because I've gotten a strong bout of writers block. I'm not all that sure if I want to continue. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter if you want me to. If not, I can delete it and this story. Let me know how you guys feel and I'll decided with popular vote. It is, after all a democracy. :D

Thanks guys!

~travlingwriter


End file.
